Mr Officer
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: He ran away as soon as he noticed him. Sighing, he started to run to chase him. He was fast. Before he got totally away, You saw blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cheeky smile. That pretty smile was just the start of his nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I've been wanting to do an Aoi/You for a time already, and I decided to do it now (2.30 am. Having to get up at 6. Don't be like me please.)  
Soo I'm not exactly awake enough to know what to say here, so it's a Police Officer You and Aoi being a delinquent, but for now he just does graffitis and that.  
Well, I hope you like it!~

* * *

It was a silent night. You was almost sure that it would be a totally boring shift. People who said that police had the most action during night didn't know anything. Nights were long, chilly, and if you were unlucky you would have to break drunk's fights. If he at least had a partner with him…

He stopped his self-compassion when he heard the sound of a spray can in the alley. Well, a minor thing like that was still vandalism and needed to be stopped. So, he got near to the sound and looked for the culprit.

The guy was a fast worker, finishing line after line of painting. He would have liked to be able to admire it, but he was on duty. And as an officer on duty, he had to stop it.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

He ran away as soon as he noticed him. Sighing, he started to run to chase him. He was fast. Before he got totally away, You saw blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cheeky smile.

That pretty smile was just the start of his nightmares.

That night he got away, but the next day he got back to finish his art, and when he stopped him, he let You take him with him to present charges. That really went different of what he thought it would. Kai, one of his higher-up in his station, said that Aoi didn't had any kind of previous antecedents, and staining that nice record just by a painting was something he wouldn't like to do, more so since Aoi had been more than polite during the entire process. He had tried to protest, but…

"Well, we don't exactly have proofs of him doing anything, You… He doesn't even have paint on him. We can let this one slide. Besides, he really is a good guy. He works at the bakery down the street, with Shun."

"I'm sorry to be keeping you from truly important work, Kai-san."

"Don't worry, Aoi. It's not your fault. Maybe You confused you with the artist? Anyway, Hajime and I need to talk about something, so you are free to go, Aoi. I'll go this afternoon to get your sweets!"

"Please do so, Kai-san! Have a nice day!"

You thought that maybe the guy had been drunk that first night, but the smile he gave him when he got out was enough to know that no, he truly had run away from him to just get back later. What was even the point?

"Until next time, officer Haduki~"

A mischievous smile. Aoi seemed like a prince out of a fairytale book, but with that smile he seemed more like a rebellious prince. He hoped that he wouldn't need to see such a smile again.

-o-

"Ah! Don't be so rough~ My wrists are so tiny compared to yours… Do you want to break me?"

"Stop. Stop it right there, Aoi-chan. I know what you are trying to do."

"Hm? ~ But my wrists really hurt, officer. You are not usually this rough. Is something bothering you? ~"

Aoi became a constant on his life. He would catch him one or two times a week doing some kind of vandalizing to the city, and even when he always got away with it (Paint disappearing, him having a good alibi, Kai being too nice to him) he didn't even seem to try to stop himself from getting caught. He even seemed to enjoy teasing You with his comments out of place and everything. And to think that he started it just because he called him "Aoi-chan"

After a time, new cops got to the office. He practically didn't bother anymore to do a pat down on Aoi, but now that he was with Arata he didn't want to seem lazy (since he scolded him from being lazy almost all the day.) so he had to do it.

"Hands on the wall."

"Yes."

He knew he had to be careful. Aoi getting quiet for long was _never _a good thing. And he was proven right just moments after.

"Officer, I didn't know you liked doing these things on public! I'm not exactly into exhibitionism, you know? ~" he said, while moving his hips to try to squirm a bit away (or against, he wasn't sure) from him.

"What?!"

"Woah, You-kun, you pervert. Going against his wishes-

"Shut up! Aoi-chan, you too!"

"Hm~ And what if I don't want to shut up? Are you going to punish me, officer? ~"

You was kind of glad that Arata had vanished from sight. Aoi had that prince-like smile, as if he hadn't said anything bad. He didn't want to deal with that. Aoi would get away anyway.

"Just go. Go now, Aoi-chan."

"O-kay!~ Thanks for sparing me!~

-o-

Aoi was working on his new piece when he found him that night. He wasn't exactly expecting to meet him that night, but destiny had his own ideas. Since he could, he sat down on a place where he could see the graffiti and Aoi doing it.

"Are you not going to go and try to catch me?"

"Hm. Don't feel like it. I'm not on duty."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, great." A new case had appeared. Apparently, it had been a case of years ago that had stayed as unfinished, and now it had been reopened. Hajime and Kai were sure that something had been wrong there, and wanted to investigate it. You had a bad feeling about it, but couldn't quite pin-point what was it. So, instead of being alone in his house thinking about it, he preferred to get out and try to get some fresh air.

"Do you want to try it, Officer Haduki? I think that you could use some distraction.

"I said I'm not on duty, Aoi-chan." He expected that to be enough. Aoi was offering him the spray can he had on his hand. The drawing was almost finished, he just needed to paint over some lines for it to be over, but You didn't have any idea of how to do that. He would ruin Aoi's work.

"It's easy. I'll teach you, You."

The cheeky smile had been replaced by a prince-like one, and there was a softness on him that he hadn't seen before.

For a moment, You understood what Kai meant about not wanting to damage Aoi. That night, painting together, had been truly funny.

You wanted to see more of that smile that Aoi got when they finished the drawing, and then got on a park to eat a bag of cookies that Aoi had with him.

He wanted to be able to have more special moments like that in the future.

* * *

Hi!~ I live for Aoi being sassy. I'm really tired right now to know what to say, sorry x'D I'll be looking at this again tomorrow to see if there are typos or anything else, so feel free to tell me if you see something~  
That said, I hope that you liked it!  
Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!~ I'm actually surprised to finally be updating this haha. I've been wanting to do it since last thursday but a thing came then another, i ended up sleeping with the computer on my bed and all of that. Anyway, this is a nice and peaceful chapter. I hope to get the story moving in a bit more haha. For now everything is going well~  
I hope you enjoy it!~

* * *

"Good morning, Hajime-san! There's coffee and cake on the counter!"

"Aoi? What are you doing here?... No, let me rephrase that. What was it this time?"

"Vandalism against a car."

Hajime raised an eyebrow and looked at the guy who had one arm bound to the chair he was sitting in. "And the cuffs?"

"You said that I was making him uncomfortable looking around his back what was he doing."

"You, you need to let him go."

"But Kai is going to kill me, Hajime-san! He put pink on the entire front of the car!"

"Well, someone had to make it more stylish."

Hajime couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the scene in front of him. You was complaining, saying how the car didn't need paint and all of that. Aoi seemed like he was enjoying himself with his complains. It was nice seeing You that relaxed.

"Hajime-san! Kai-san called, he said that he needs us in- _Aoi-san!_ Nice to see you!"

"You too, Kakeru."

"Isn't Shun-san with you? How weird."

"Ah... Shun-san wanted to come here, but Haru-san didn't let him... Well, it seems like time for me to go. You are still coming for the coffee later?"

"We hope. I'll text Haru to have it ready. Kakeru, get Arata. You, you are going with him."

"Yes."

You was surprised. Aoi had actually keep his mouth closed while going out of-

"I would like to come back tomorrow, so take care, Officer Haduki! ~"

And there it was.

"Well, what is it? Is it related to the case we are working on?"

"Not entirely. Kai moved some strings to get this. The information we have could connect this guy to a person in the case. If we got him in the middle of a sell, we could arrest him. He'll want a deal, and then we'll talk about the case."

As soon as they got to the meeting point, they were assigned to their works. "He is waiting for someone to buy. Me and Kakeru are staying. You, Arata, talk to him. Start a purchase. Hajime will be near."

"Yes."

It was simple. You had made that type of things a lot of times in his life. Arata seemed confident on it, too. They exchanged a few words and the guy was in for selling them drugs.

"I can get you some for later- …"

Hajime-san was a really noticeable man, even if he was faking a phone call. Arata was quick to talk.

"Do you know him?"

"No. But he looks familiar to me. Do you know if he is a police officer?"

Their cover was going to hell. At least Hajime seemed to notice and started getting away from them.

"Doesn't look like it. More like-"

"He is weird. I'm getting the hell out of here. Contact me later."

The guy started going to a different direction. As soon as he noticed that they were following him, he started sprinting.

It didn't take long for Hajime to knock him down and arrest him. At the end, they didn't get a lot from that guy. Kai said that he would continue getting information for them, so they couldn't do more than wait and continue revising things. Finally, the end of You's shift came and with it, the break for the others, so they went to eat something. It was really convenient having a place to eat and drink something like that bakery was. It was small, but they could have some coffee and food. He had always see the blonde in the kitchen, but never bothered enough to care about learning his name.

"Oh! Nice to see you~ You are off duty already?"

As soon as they entered, Shun greeted them. He was one of the owners of the store, alongside with Haru. For what You had collected by the time he worked with Kai and Hajime, their relationships with Shun and Haru were kind of complicated. But he didn't want to end up losing his head due to Hajime's Iron Claw, so he decided to never comment on it.

"We are just here for a quick break."

"I see~ Then, what will it be? Aoi-chan put a lot of effort in his sweets this time. Just so you know, You, I don't have trouble if he gets inspired to cook, but I really need him here on time to open~"

"Don't tell him that, Shun. Nice to see all of you. Was it a rough morning? Coffees for all of you, right?"

"I want strawberry milk."

"It was a bit rough, yes., but it's okay. Hajime caught the criminal at the end."

"Ah! Getting cuffed by Hajime sounds like a dream! Maybe I should become a criminal to get him to arrest me! ~"

"Don't."

You was grabbing his coffee, the one left before they could set on a table to eat. "I'm sure that the only thing refraining Hajime-san from shooting to your head is the amount of papers he would have to fill if he did it."

"How mean, You! Aoi! ~ You is being a meanie to me!"

"Wait, Shun! Aoi is cooking, don't distract him!"

They decided to sit on a table as far away as possible from the cashier. Something about being early for Hajime to handle Haru and Shun together.

"Arata-san, why did you get a pass to our station?" Kakeru had his mouth full of food, but somehow it was still understandable.

"_When destiny tries to decide for you something that you don't want, you have to be brave and take care of things by yourself."_

"What?"

"Ha ha. It was because of his sister. They were on the same division."

"And you have to be so dramatic about it?!"

They continued exchanging things like that. It was nice to be able to have such a relaxed conversation with them.

"You, we are going. Since your shift is over for today you should go to sleep a bit. We'll call you if we need you."

He didn't make a move to leave yet. The place always had that nice smell that made him feel warm. It was much better than his cold apartment. It made him think about the old man and his brothers. Her mother. He really should call her.

While spacing out, he didn't notice how Rui, another employee, had entered the store, taking Aoi's place in the kitchen and him going to the front, and how he went to You to refill his cup.

"Aoi-chan-"

"We need customers to actually consume something to stay for so long~" He gave him a wink, before going back to serve the other tables.

He could see why everyone fell for the good boy act. He would have believed it himself, had it not been that he was the target of Aoi's rebellious acts. At first, he tried to be serious about it, but now it was more of a playful thing between both of them. He appreciated him. And so, he couldn't help the bandages in Aoi's hand that was not there when he had cuffed him that morning. He would have noticed.

He waited until there weren't that much clients to ask about it. Aoi was at the cash register. He seemed to be spacing out, since he was tugging the small strands of hair that got over his face.

"Aoi-chan."

"Hm?"

"What happened to your hand? It's bandaged."

"Eh…? Ah, this. I got hurt earlier. I was cooking and I cut myself. Not a big deal."

"I see... I see... Now that you brought up cooking, can I ask how did you start to work here?"

"I... Where did that came from? I'm finally being interrogated?"

"Haha, of course not. It's just that I feel like I don't know anything about you even when we've been seeing each other like, twice a week, for almost three months. You've been quiet last week. I almost got worried. I was wondering if we could have a normal conversation?"

Where did those words came from.

Aoi seemed startled at what he said, but put on a playful smirk almost immediately.

"Could it be that You missed me? ~ Well... We don't have clients now so is okay. But I have to stay here in case someone enters."

"That's fine by me."

"Well, about how I started working here, basically I like baking and needed the money. And what about you? How did you get in the police?"

"Ah, you see, my family owns a temple. It was a peaceful life in a peaceful place. I decided that I didn't want that for me…" He usually said that. It was enough for a lot of people. But Aoi was looking at him, as if he could sense that there was something else to it. "Well, that's on the outside. Once, a family I knew got robbed. The parents of a little girl got hurt during it. The girl cried so much. I was near the house, but I couldn't do anything. I felt useless. I never wanted to see anyone cry like that, I wanted to be able to do something for others, to protect people. And well, it worked well for me at the end…"

"Oh, so noble, Officer."

"What about you, Aoi-chan? Do you live by yourself? Do you study?"

"I live with my parents... That's... pretty much it."

"So, you're a spoiled only child?"

"I... Guess? I'm grateful for all they've done for me. I don't think that I could ever repay them."

You could understand what he meant. He had seen so many things in his job, that it had made him value his family. Soon, the deep atmosphere that had been established got broken, when the bell at the door sounded, letting them know that a client had entered.

He couldn't help but look at the scene in front of him amused. Aoi had put up that prince charm of his on action with the customer, and old lady that was there to buy something to eat for dessert. She clearly was a regular.

"You are such a nice kid, Aoi-kun!"

As soon as she got her hand up to pinch Aoi's cheeks, he gave her his back, and grabbed a croissant from the case to give it to her. A sly move.

"Could you try this? I'm trying new recipes, so it could be really nice to get your opinion!"

"Ah, how kind of you, Aoi-kun!"

"Thanks for your purchase! I hope to see you again soon!"

"I really can't believe that the prince cowers away from old grandmas who just want to pinch your cheeks."

"...Do you know the strength those women have when they want to? I prefer to not go home with red cheeks."

"So, if I try to pinch your cheeks, will you give me a free croissant like you did to them?"

"_No."_

The rest of the afternoon had passed on a blink. Aoi had asked more about his family, You about how he learned to draw and all of that. A hobby. He would have said that it was one of the strangest hobbies he had hear about, but Arata said that he went to stores to try out all the brands of strawberry milk that he didn't know, and Kakeru went to cheap stores to get whatever he could, so You thought that it would be hypocrite of his part.

Soon, closing time came, and he was surprised to not see any call of his superiors. Maybe it would be a peaceful night.

He was waiting for Aoi to get changed to say goodbye.

"I'll walk you home."

"No, I don't need you to take care of me. I'm okay on my own. I'm a tough guy after all."

Whatever point he was trying to make wasn't really convincing while he was pouting, but You knew that he really was able to take care of himself.

"Pf. If you say so. Ah... How about we exchange info? I would feel better knowing when you reach your home."

"Aw, this is the second time that you say you would miss me~" But he took out his phone and gave it to You to put his info there anyway. Even when he saved it as "Haduki You" he knew that it was going to get changed into another thing.

He had settled on his couch with a beer when his phone ringed, letting him know that he had a new message. Finally. He had been waiting for that for almost an hour now.

_"No mean cops arrested me. I'm safe!" _

_"What do you mean with 'mean cops'?" _

_"I wonder~ Well, I'm going to take a bath and eat! ~ I have an early start tomorrow. Have a nice night, Officer~"_

Aoi had sent a bunch of cute stickers with that. He couldn't help but laugh.

_"You too, Aoi-chan. I hope to not see you tomorrow, unless it's for you to bring coffee."_

"_How boring."_

"_Please just bring coffee."_

* * *

Hi!~ I'm actually surprised to finally be updating this haha. I've been wanting to do it since last thursday but a thing came then another, i ended up sleeping with the computer on my bed and all of that. Anyway, this is a nice and peaceful chapter. I hope to get the story moving in a bit more haha. For now everything is going well~  
I hope you enjoy it!~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!... Ahh I'm somehow not surprised to have taken so long~ I'm such a disaster~ But! I have a more solid idea of what I want, so that's why I put the number of chapter that I want this to have haha. Could be one more, one less, but I'll keep it this way for now haha.  
Well. I wanted to wait to have a bit more written of the other chapter but oh well...  
Hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

"You have to be kidding me."

Arata sighed as soon as he stepped inside the station. You was behind him, and so he didn't notice anything weird. "What's wrong?"

"You, Arata, nice timing. There's someone that you need to get to know. Go take a sit." Kai said, leading them to their office.

"Everyone is here, so please introduce yourself."

You stared silently at the woman at Hajime's side. She seemed quite familiar…

"My name is Uduki Yuuka. Pleased to meet you."

"…Uduki?" Kakeru looked at her with a weird expression, before shouting. "Ah! Are you…"

"Yes."

Arata's sister. There was such a sour look on his face. You couldn't help but snicker, getting a mad stare from him. As soon as that was cleared, Yuuka started explaining the reason of her being there, to help them with the case that they were working on. She had been the main detective on it after all, before it was labeled as closed. They were at it for a while, until the sound of the door called their attention.

"Rui. Welcome. Are you here for…?"

"Orders. Haru said that I should come pick them up." He said, going around them. "Ah, Kai. Shun also said that he was going to let you know about it tonight."

"Great! Thank you, Rui."

You couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Aoi. He hadn't seen him since the time that they exchanged numbers, a few weeks ago. He had been occupied working on the case, getting information, getting into clubs and similar works, that he really wasn't on the street anymore.

It was a good change of pace, but he kind of missed their interactions. They had been texting but… It wasn't the same. Sighing, he went through his papers and reports. It was a serious work after all.

-o-

"You! Come back here! ~"

He didn't want to hear Shun anymore. He was already at his limit with him talking non-sense and Kai not doing anything to stop him, just laughing alongside Haru and Hajime. He was so occupied protesting that he almost bumped into Arata, who was escaping from his own sister.

"I still can't understand why you- I'm talking to you, hey! Arata!"

"You-kun. Do you want to go get coffee with me?"

"I would go get coffee with Satan himself to get out of here."

Once they got here, he noticed the blonde, who was preparing things for the customers inside, and a guy that he didn't know, taking trays everywhere. You chuckled. Aoi stopped after a while, and went to rearrange the front. "Ah- Give me a second. Koi! I need more coffee! Tell Iku to grind some for me!"

"Got it, Aoi-san!"

"Oh. You make coffee from the beans? That certainly explains the strong flavor."

"Well, we used to have a machine, but everything electronic for some reason hates Shun-san. It was better to let him do it and we take care of the cash and the rest. Well, how are you both? It's been a while since you came here."

"Hm, working." Arata said, eyeing a strawberry cake ration that Aoi had besides him.

"Working a lot. Besides, everything's been quiet with you, too. What are you up to? No good?"

He knew that it was it. Aoi had made sure to send him selfies with his drawings once they were finished.

"How mean! I've been busy, you know? New recipes, new illegal jobs, new trainee. It's Haduki-san the one who isn't patrolling the streets I frequent anymore, that's not my fault. What are your orders?"

"Haduki-san? Ouch. You-kun, he is mad at you. Aoi, two coffees."

"On it! I'm not mad at him, Uduki-san." He said, while preparing their drinks. "But really, not texting me, not coming by. I thought that we had something special. Hm."

He was serious, not even looking at him. It was… weird. He didn't like it. "… You're not really mad, are you?"

"Of course not. I understand. You must do the same to a lot of people. Pushing them against the wall, not letting them move while you grope them…"

"Woah. You-kun, you pervert." Arata chuckled, before getting to a table.

"Wait- Wait, what the hell are you talking about, Aoi-chan?!"

"Hm? ~" There it was. That mocking tone of his. "The pat down that you always perform on me, of course. You know, you always pat me down. It's unfair. It makes me think that you like touching me." He bended on the counter, offering him his coffee. He was smirking, but he wouldn't win. Not this time.

"Well, you got me there. You have really smooth skin, so it's enjoyable." You couldn't help but stay in silence, enjoying watching his reaction. He turned pink at what he said, getting up from the counter quite clumsily.

"W-What?"

"You reap what you sow, Aoi-chan." He said, grabbing his cup of coffee and chuckling. He noticed the pout that he gave him, and You sent a wink his way.

"… This won't stay like this." Aoi mumbled, getting a laugh out of him.

"We'll see."

-o-

"I know of a good place at this hour, if you are up to it. Don't feel pressured."

You re-read the message, leaning against the wall of the place that Aoi had sent the direction of, after he got out of the bakery that afternoon.

"You! Here!"

Aoi appeared in front of him, smiling. He looked stunning. A truly, rebellious prince.

"SolidS. I didn't know of this place. Is this a bar?"

"Yup! Let's go inside. The first drink is my treat."

"Your treat? Should I be scared? Do you plan to get me drunk and rob me?"

"Hm~ Tempting, tempting. But no. I just want a nice calm night."

"Okay, fine. Lead the way, Aoi-chan."

Once they entered he noticed the strange aura of the place. It seemed perfectly normal.

"Did you expect me to bring you to a shady bar?"

"…Kind of."

"How mean! Ah, Rikka-san! Could I have two of your specials?"

They drank and laughed, exchanging different stories and things. You told him about a time that his mother called him in the middle of work, when he was dealing with a robber. Aoi talked about grandmas inviting him to eat when he was actually trying to graffiti a place near their houses.

"Well, then. Continuing with the other day, tell me, what do you think that I would study?"

"Oddly enough, you strike me as the type who would like to take care of others."

"Ah... Well, close enough. I wanted to be a vet."

"What happened?"

"Some... things. I had to drop out and work. I will finish my studies some time... But it's not my priority right now."

Aoi gave him a sheepish smile, and then changed the subject back to him. He was truly sly when he wanted to.

"Aren't you afraid of people grabbing you by your hair?"

"I thought about it. But I don't like my hair short."

"Why did you decide to leave it so long?"

"It was kind of a rebellion at first. My father was saying how the hair of a friend looked bad, so I got pissed and decided to try it out myself. But my mom actually liked it as well as me, and she helped me maintaining it at first."

With the help of the alcohol and the company of the blonde, he soon forgot all of the stress of his work, and started flirting back to Aoi, like he had done on the afternoon, this time, none of them backing out. Things were heating up rapidly, and it was actually a call to Aoi what made them stop.

"I… I have to go. I had fun… Can we repeat it?"

You wanted to say that they shouldn't, that this had been more than enough, but… Aoi's eyes were shining, hoping for a positive answer. He was a good guy. You knew that, even if Aoi didn't exactly do good things. But he didn't found the strength on him to care about it.

"Sure. Call me whenever you want. If I don't have to work…"

Chuckling, he paid for his drinks and went out of the place, not before looking back at him, and flashing a smile, without any noticeable mischief on it. "I will! See you later, Officer! ~"

You copied him, and he went out, recalling all the events of the night, while smiling. He was a menace already when he was sober, and slightly drunk. He never wanted to see how dangerous a drunk Aoi would be.

* * *

Now they are flirting openly with each other~  
Aoi-chan gets so dangerous when he is drunk~ If you have read some other works i've done, I get Aoi-chan drunk frequently. If tsukiuta didn't want me to do it, they shouldn't mention Aoi drinking that much. Welp. Clearly You will met drunk Aoi-chan~  
I... hope to update soon, but really, not promising  
Until next time!~


End file.
